the Return of the Priestesses
by Ikutolover93
Summary: Miaka , Yui, Kumiko and Ayumu must use the what the have to protect seiryu,suzaku,byakko, Genbo from the demon Tenko who is wanting noting more than having fun killing the gods. While the Priestesses are traveling with as well as searching for the gods. will love be found in the unlikely place or will Tenko win? Warning: may contain violence and blood and more.


Miaka and Yui stood in their graduation robes slowly walking down the aisle to get their diplomas. The Dean looked at each and every one of the after he handed them their diplomas. As the graduation came to an end the two families gathered and celebrated the success of their daughters.

"We both made it through Jonan Academy now we have the rest of our lives to look foreword to" Yui said and she hugged her family then Miaka.

"We both worked hard and we have made it!" Miaka cheered as they headed out the door of the school for the last time.

_**Three weeks later**_

Miaka and Yui were heading to the national library to return books that were due. As they walked to in the door they ran into two other girls, Kumiko a silver hair blue eyed 6' female with long hair and blue glasses wearing a light blue dress standing next to her younger sister Ayumu who also has silver hair and blue eyes but was wearing shorts and a tank top. The sisters could have passed as twins but Kumiko was ten months to a year older. The four headed with out a word said to each other. Yui headed to return the books she borrowed during the school year as Miaka waited.

"Ayumu is there any thing you need to get" Kumiko asked looking at her little sister as they headed to get something to drink from the vending machines.

"No, not that I know of," Ayumu said following her sister before looking around at the people that were there.

Miaka looked at Yui "Its been a year since we went in to the book and now its over."

"I know so much has happened to change us but who knows the book may call to on others to help when the time is needed," Yui said as she turned to her friend with a smile

"Your right about that, but before we go lets get something from the vending machines" Miaka said and walked over to were the two sisters were.

"Oh Miaka you never change." Yui laughed as she walked over to the group. Suddenly, with out warning Miaka was surround by a red light as Kumiko was enveloped in a black light Ayumu in a white and herself in a blue light as they were taken back in to the universe of the four gods. Miaka and Yui looked each other before they looked at the two sisters as all four were suddenly taken in to the Universe of the four gods.

Suddenly a flash of light temporarily blinded them. Yui stood there for a moment until she could see again then looked at every one else. Yui then looked around to see where they were.

"W-What happened, where are we?" Ayumu said looking around the heaven like area not sure what was going on.

"It looks like Mount Taikyoku, the home of Taiitsukun" Miaka said as she looked around noticing the lack of mirrors that the Taiitsukun usually had around her palace.

"You're not on Mount Taikyoku, you four are in the home of the gods" Ouryu said as he eyes the four girls before him.

Miaka looked at Yui before looking at him "Who are you?" Miaka asked after a few passing moments.

"I'm Ouryu the yellow beast god and the center of where the 4 nations connect, I rarely make an appearance be fore the priestesses of another god." Ouryu replied, his amber eyes glowed before turning away letting his long hair hang down his back. Two separate braids came from opposite sides of his head before being inter braided in to one long braid that hung loosely on top of the upbraided hair. He had gold and silver armor on with his beast form on a plat in the center of the chest and twin blades that hung by his side.

"Why don't you, and why don't you have a priestess here?" Yui asked out of curiosity and brushed her blond bangs out of her face

"The reason I don't appear is because its not my place and the reason I don't have a priestess is the nation I protect its hidden from tainted and power hungry people and demons which brings me to tell you why you four are here." Ouryu said looking back at them.

The four girls looked at each other in confusion then at him. "What do you mean only Miaka and I have summoned Seiryu and Suzaku. Genbu and Byakko have not been summoned in many years and by my guess the two here will become the priestesses" Yui said as she watched the god in confusion.

"Yes that is very much true Kumiko is the priestess of Genbu and Ayumu is the priestess of Byakko, but the more pressing matter is that Tenko has managed to make a sword that can kill a god. With what information I can gather is its very powerful and you four must work together to stop this demon with the help of your Celestial Warriors, and one more thing the 4 gods are temporarily mortal they still have their powers but can be killed by any thing of a vital spot is hit like a normal mortal." Ouryu said calmly as he soon vanished leaving them to talk for a few min before they were sent to meet the Celestial Warriors that they knew.

"Yui the oddest thing is we will be working together even though we know it will be a living hell and we will have to help Kumiko and Ayumu learn about being a priestess" Miaka said looking at the two sisters who had not said any thing but had given odd face expressions the hole time they had been talking to the god.

"Lets get going we have a lot to do." Miaka and Yui said together getting a dirty look from the sister. Who reluctantly followed them as they were sent on to meet with the Celestial Warriors from the 4 nations.

**Find out what will happen in the next chapter. Please tell me if I have mistakes and I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.**


End file.
